


Sanguine Moon

by kimimela



Series: some damn time stamps [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Oral Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimimela/pseuds/kimimela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett arranged for a very romantic honeymoon with his new spouse.  It'd be a shame if anything ruined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hold it still. You're making the picture shaky.”

 

“It is perfectly fine, Steven. Maybe you should do it then if it bothers you so much.”

 

“Yeah, here. I can get a better angle anyway.” His husband huffs, snagging the phone from where Danny was trying to angle it upwards. Steve lifts the phone up high to take the picture of them against the rugged limestone cliff. Pulling his arm around Danny's shoulders to bring them together for the scenic shot.

 

They both have on cheeky grins in the picture. Steve's got his arm around him and they look happy together. Fools in love. Danny decides it is a good one, and sends it to Kono as their daily proof of life and a brief text stating that they are under no threat from anyone. No blackmailers. No terrorists. No enemies. It is a sad commentary on his life that he feels that is necessary.

 

The view of Georgian Bay is beautiful from Lion's Head. Danny truly has missed being in a place that does not rain twice a day. They have been camping thus far into their honeymoon. All around the beautiful trails of the Bruce peninsula separating the bay from Lake Huron in Ontario. Hiking the trails along the limestone cliffs and the beaches or the national park.

 

Danny has to give it to Steve. The man has taken him somewhere neither of them have ever been, and it is cool to cold weather out depending on the time of day. They have to wear coats here. Gloves too. God help him, but he missed cold weather gear. And Steve McGarrett in a coat is something to see.

 

But it is camping.

 

Luckily they are only doing this for a few days until they go back to civilization. Steve has booked them a suite at the Château Laurier for the rest of their honeymoon.

 

They rented some mountain bikes and they have been backpacking through the extensive trails. Stopping at viewpoints and fishing. Camping at rest cites or in the national park. Lake Huron is beautiful at every point. But so is everything up here really. Steve has really been loving it.

 

Danny has too if he is honest.

 

When the plane set down on the New York side of Niagara Falls, Danny had been so excited. It was something he had never seen. The falls were magnificent like everyone says. He and Steve got pictures right there by the mist. Covered in those ridiculous plastic parkas.

 

He was less pleased when Steve rented a helicopter and took him _over_ the falls and into Canada. It was less a honeymoon then and more of his waking nightmare. Although he took a lot of great aerial pictures and Steve grinned like a goon the entire time. Probably at Danny's abject terror.

 

The light is fading when they set up camp, sun setting slowly casting an orange glow. The moon is going to be full in the sky tonight. Steve is very particular about where they make camp. There are so many SEAL rules about how to set everything up. Danny really ought to ban Navy regulations from future romantic outings.

 

He never quite realized that he was going to be marrying the Navy more or less. Which is terrifying.

 

Steve is turning around slowly surveying their camp, eyes flicking around. He has walked the perimeter twice now. They've got a little fire going, and Danny is trying to cook some fish in a pan. Danny made Steve buy some food stuffs too. In case this living off the land crap does not work out. It may even be a bit romantic if Steve could relax a little.

 

“Come sit down, Steve.” He calls out. Pokes the fire with a good stick to keep the flame high to cook through their food.

 

“In a minute. In a minute.” His husband responds distractedly, going behind the tent to tie up some sort of string. “I gotta do one last thing.”  Steve adds.

 

The sound of Steve urinating away from their camp is something Danny hopes he will always treasure. If this honeymoon is the height of their romance now, he can't wait to see what it is like in fifteen to twenty years.

 

Steve sits down next to him with a huff, and wraps his arm around him like he owns the place. Bringing them closer together on the log they are sitting on. They have two forks between them and they eat out of the pan. It isn't particularly good, but the All Dressed chips Steve bought them in bulk from the gift shops have been rocking his world.

 

“I want poutine, whiskey, and maple syrup after this.” Danny lists ticking off his fingers as he goes. “And any French pastry based things if possible.”  He concludes.  He has a lot of ideas in that area.

 

“All together?” Steve asks, eyebrows raised at him. Taking another bite of their fish.

 

Danny shrugs, grinning. “Maybe.” It is his honeymoon too. He gets to have really good food and drink for his troubles.

 

When he was a kid his family would rent a beach house during the summers, his mother would lay out beach towels on the sand at night for his siblings and him to lay on. They would get comfortable on the soft sand and look up at the pitch black night sky and watch the stars.  His younger sister said she saw a shooting star one time.

 

Anyways. As a kid who grew up in the city and then later lived near lit up Honolulu, he does not often get an unfiltered view of the night sky.  And the night sky where he is now with his new husband is crystal clear and beautiful.

 

Steve really likes it too. The fire is low. His husband keeps poking it to keep it alive, but they are probably going to put it out soon. They lie on an unzipped sleeping bag separating them from the hard packed earth and watch the stars.

 

It is terribly corny and cliché. But those must exist for a reason, because Danny is really digging this wide view of the night sky and the feeling of Steve warm next to him.

 

“You know the North Star of course, but there is Orion and its stars. There's Rigel and Alnitak.” Steve points out knowledgeably with the free arm Danny is not currently utilizing as a pillow. “And Sirius is over there. Always easy to spot.”

 

Danny really did marry a nerd. He does not care what Steve says to the contrary. The nerdiness is strong in this one. He stops watching the sky after a while to watch Steve instead, engrossed in telling him all these astronomy facts and how sailors used stars to navigate the oceans in the past.

 

“And that star-” Steve starts to tell him, but Danny climbs up over his husband to slither down to the front of his pants. Steve bends his legs to allow him access. Sitting up on his elbows with a happy, surprised grin on his face. “Did this really do it for you?!” Steve asks him like a dope.

 

Danny has to roll his eyes exaggeratedly at that one. “No.” He shakes his head.  He can't believe this guy sometimes.  “You goof.”

 

He has gotten really good lately at opening buttons and zippers with his mouth. It is part of his special skills now. He should update his resume.  Danny slowly unzips him with his teeth, looking up to make certain Steve watches him.

 

While he was initially irritated by Steve's decision to go commando with it cold out, it certainly has been paying off in other areas. Danny lets the tip of his tongue tease the underside of his husband's cock, making it twitch under his tongue, rapidly hardening.

 

Steve's got his hand running through his hair, pressing his head downward. “Danny.”  Steve encourages.

 

He will not be rushed. That is what honeymoons are about. Taking your damn time. Danny rests the head of Steve's cock on his lower lip, sliding his tongue along the slit. He can taste the saltiness there from the precum.

 

Steve jerks like a jolt went through him, and Danny has to move to grab hold of his hips to keep him down. Pressing his face down into the hollow of Steve's hip.

 

“Just a bit longer, babe.” Danny whispers into the hot skin of his husband's lower stomach, making him twitch.  He dips down again and brings all of it into his mouth. He has gotten pretty good at this. Practice makes perfect they say. Steve makes a low gasping noise when he suctions his mouth together and hums.

 

Holding Steve down does not really help. The man is bound and determined to fuck up into the tight warmth his mouth provides. His husband's voice hitches when he moans. “Holy God, Danny. God. Oh, shit.”

 

And that's really just encouragement for him to redouble his efforts. Danny does his best to relax and let Steve thrust up and hit the back of his throat. His cock is hot in his mouth. Hard and insistent. Danny starts to swallow around the tip of Steve's cock with his throat and his husband has a hard grip in his hair. Pulling. He scrapes his teeth along the base and brings his hand up to Steve's balls to fondle them.

 

Danny is hard as a rock in his pants, and he gave up a while ago on not grinding against the sleeping bag for some release. He can feel the heel of one of Steve's boots rubbing purposefully at his ass. Steve is cupping his hands around his jaw, tracing his fingers along the seam of his lips where they are stretched wide around the base of his cock.

 

“So good for me, Danny.” Steve mumbles huskily. He sounds lost with it. “So good. . . Always.”

 

Danny sucks him down as hard as he can. Taking him in further. Rolling Steve's balls in his hand. He is going to choke if he keeps going. He's already holding his breath. Steve pulls his hair up once harshly in warning, and a second later he feels Steve come down the back of his throat.

 

He swallows quickly and pulls off. Sucking in a hasty breath. Steve reaches up and is wiping at Danny's mouth, getting rid of the jizz dripping out of it.

 

Such a gentleman.

 

Danny sits back on his thighs and readjusts himself in his pants. He is not comfortable. Steve curls a strong arm around him and drags him into the tent. Unzipping it quickly and zipping it up behind them.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Steve orders, reaching out to shake him by the shoulder. And yes please. He can get on board with that. The husky quality of his voice _does things_ for Danny. He can't really see Steve all that well right now, but he can feel the way his husband's hands start to fumble at his belt.

 

Danny gets in sort of a hurry to take off his pants and kicks off his shoes in the process. Steve disrobes quickly, grabs the lube, and is hunched down with a hand behind himself. Opening himself up.

 

Danny throws himself at him and hits the mat that his husband laid out for them to sleep on. “Hold up, babe.” He wants to open Steve up by himself. He maneuvers Steve, and the man complies for once and lets him get to work. Danny's got two fingers and his tongue in him, and Steve is fucking moaning wantonly and pushing back. Already half hard again when Danny reaches around to pull at him.

 

“Get in. Get in.” Steve begs, thrusting his ass back at him. It has gotten really hot in here. Danny thinks it smells like sex.

 

Luckily for him, he and Steve are on the same page. Danny pushes in, groaning out expletives, and not a moment later, Steve is twisting around so that he can ride him. Like the first time they had sex.

 

It feels so good. Danny moans breathlessly as he thrusts inside, angling toward Steve's prostate hard and fast. Steve shudders around him making it that much tighter in the rough way his husband rolls his hips to keep him in deep. Increasing the friction.

 

Steve's head is only inches above his own. He can feel where their bodies are pulsing in waves against each other, sending tendrils of electricity through him where their torsos connect and recede as they thrust against one another. Skin thrumming and slick where they touch.

 

“C'mon” Danny grinds out, snapping his hips up as hard as he can at this angle, knowing full well his husband can take it. “Steve. Fucking bastard . . . . Oh, hell yes. You got it.” He rambles out, breathlessly. He moans when Steve squeezes himself tighter around his cock and Danny scratches his fingernails down Steve's broad back in retaliation, making Steve arch it sharply in response.

 

His husband has Danny's head between his hands, fingers carding through his hair and stroking his jaw. He can make out the vague outline of Steve's face in the dark of their tent. They are so close he can feel Steve's breath blanket his face.

 

“Danny.” Steve gasps out in a low rasp. Rutting back against him, dipping down to lick at his jaw.

 

He has zero idea how long it lasts. It feels like it lasts a _long_ time, but that is what happens when things are intense. His husband kisses him solidly on the mouth with a wet smack when Danny comes with a jolt, hips jerking up wildly. Steve's tongue licking around his mouth like he's memorizing it.

 

He reaches clumsily down to pull at the length of Steve's cock, finding his husband's hand already there. They bring Steve off together. Jacking at his cock where it is slick between the two of them.

 

Is it weird to grow accustomed to someone else's spunk on you? Because Danny thinks he might have.

 

Steve drags a finger through it, wiping it along Danny's chest. Danny hums in contentment and frustration which is pretty much his lot in life at this point. It is damn painful to clean off dried-on jizz out of body hair. And Steve knows that perfectly well.

 

On the other hand. His husband does reach over to grab at one of their bags to pull out a water bottle and a dirty shirt, and proceeds to clean them up. They probably smell like dirt, sweat, and spunk by now. Three days into camping with no restroom besides the rest stops. He for one cannot wait for a proper bath.

 

“I'm gonna marry you.” Danny tells him softly in the quiet of their tent, trailing his fingers up Steve's arm to curl around his bicep. He can hear the forest around them slowly creaking back into his hearing.

 

“You already did that.” Steve responds just as softly, wiping them both off.

 

“No again. Because you clean me up now. You didn't that much before.”

 

Steve chuckles and moves to lay beside him. He always has to be the closest to the tent's zippered door. “If only I'd known that before. We'd be married a long time ago.”

 

–

 

“I like your hair like this. It's all fluffy”

 

“What?” Danny cries out and pats it back hastily with his hands. His hair does feel like it has been blowing around in the wind, getting fluffed up, but he has been ignoring it in order to sample some delectable poutine they got from a nearby food truck.

 

Steve's got his phone out and Danny has a legitimate fear that a photo has been taken with his hair in less than perfect order.

 

He swipes the phone and pulls up Steve's pictures. The newest one is of him with the top of his hair whipping up and to the side like a weird mohawk and him stuffing his face with good food, laughing at Steve's reaction to trying poutine for the first time. Danny looks like a damn cockatoo in this picture.

 

This will not fly.

 

Steve is a sneaky sneak and uses his Super SEAL skills to steal back his phone quick as a flash. Danny reaches after it. “No. No. No. You have to delete that, please. I said please. I have an image to protect.” Danny protests.

 

“I'm keeping this one, Danny.” Steve responds cockily, raising his brows at him, and turning in his seat to hold his phone away from him. He is smiling at Danny now, messing with something on the screen with his finger. “It's gonna be our proof of life for today, babe. People have to know that I'm feeding you. It's part of the detailed instructions I received when I married you.”

 

“Ah, no. That's not fair.” Danny pouts, crossing his arms. “You're supposed to be nice to me now.”  This is some bull.  He ought to get picture veto privileges out of this marriage.

 

“Wait?! Was that in the vows?” Steve asks in a overly scandalized tone, taking another stab at his gravy covered fries and curds.  Danny can tell he likes it.  Even if Steve said it was a heart attack in a bowl the first time he saw it.

 

“No, but it's sort of assumed.”  Danny informs him loftily.

 

Steve shrugs nonchalantly, pocketing the phone and returning to eating his food. “I'll take that into consideration then.” He says around a mouthful of food. Damn Neanderthal.

 

They meander back to their hotel which is a freaking medieval fortress. When Steve said they would be staying at a chateau Danny thought a quaint little cottage. Instead it is a giant castle of a hotel. Beautiful and old. Settled among all the historic parts of the capital.

 

Their honeymoon suite is – well – pretty damn sweet. Steve actually spent _money_ on him. Even though technically it is _their money_ now which is bizarre. It is the most romantic thing that could have happened. Steve cracking open his wallet for him.

 

Precious memories.

 

They have actually been doing things here. Wandering around the capital. Visiting museums and boutiques. Steve gets his nerd on at the Aviation and Space museum and the National Gallery. Danny knows why he chose this city for their honeymoon after those stops.

 

Steve and him stuff themselves silly on gourmet pastries at several shops and at the food trucks. They take one of the last rides that season through the Rideau Canal which is gorgeous and allows them to quickly tour Old Montréal.

 

Steve takes him to a professional level hockey game which is one of the highlights of the trip. They have great seats. He is close enough to see teeth hit the ice. It's bloody glorious.

 

They have also been banging like bunnies.

 

Danny tests how much leeway he has with his wrists where they are tied to the headboard. Steven has decided that some light bondage is precisely what his ties are meant for.

 

“You're gonna like this.” Steve tells him, pressing their foreheads together briefly, before backing up to sit down solidly with his ass on Danny's groin. Smiling like a maniac.

 

“We'll see.” Danny hedges with a small frown. Steve could stand to work for it a little.  Handsome asshole.

 

At least Steve has finally caught on to the fact they can take things as slow as they want here. It has been hot and slow just the way Danny likes. Steve covered in a light sheen of sweat; tan, muscled body flexing when he lowers his head like he is doing push ups to scatter marks across Danny's torso. Licking them afterward with the flat of his tongue, moving southward.

 

Steve keeps his hands on Danny's hips, rubbing his hipbones with the pads of his thumbs in slow, insistent circles. Massaging. His husband has him resting his hips on a pillow, knees bent upward. For the last twenty or so minutes, Steve's been licking insistently at his perineum, sucking little marks into his balls on the upstroke with his tongue.

 

Danny feels like he is loosing his last nerve. Strung up too tight and whimpering.  Steve has been hurrying up enough to just . . . almost. But then he backs off like a jerk, preventing his orgasm. What a mean husband jerk.

 

The muscles in his lower stomach and groin keep twitching under Steve's ministrations. It is like a dull electric shock now, pulling on his spent nerves. He's fairly certain his dick will never go back to normal. It's been excruciatingly hard for too long. He stopped pulling at the ties around his wrists a little while ago. His hands hang limply against them, holding his arms back. Making his shoulders ache.

 

Danny feels stretched out and tense. Waiting. Steve has licked and nipped at him within an inch of his life. Fraying his nerves further. Rubbing against him like a bastard. Tearing moans from his throat. Danny bears down with his ass to get at his husband's tongue which just isn't going where he wants it. Stupid, fucking . . .

 

“Please, Steve.” He groans out again, eliciting a desperate, plaintive noise, heart fluttering in his chest. “This is torture which I'm pretty sure is illegal here.”

 

“You wanted slow, Danny. I aim to please.” Steve answers roughly, looking up at him with too wide pupils. His husband sits back and finally traces a finger around his hole. “Getting so wet for me, Danny. You taste so good. I don't even need lube since we took our time.”

 

Danny whimpers at that. This is not fair. “You stupid son-of-a-bitch. _Do_ something about it!”

 

“Hmmm.” Steve considers him, pushing in a finger to stimulate his prostate. It hurts now. Pleasure and pain as he arches off the bed and digs his heels into the mattress, curling his toes. He throws his head back and groans at being held off so long.

 

“Asshole.” Danny complains, lifting his leg back to kick at Steve's arm. Who just brushes him off like it's nothing.

 

“I don't know if you deserve that.” Steve snarks, smirking up at him, and biting his lower lip. “I bet I could make you blow just from this.” He hooks his finger sharply in him, watching Danny's face intently. Danny shudders, screwing his eyes shut against the sensation and pushing back on the digit for more. Panting harshly.

 

“Steve.” Danny warns, giving his best glare to his husband. Bastard just smirks wider. Danny knows perfectly well he looks ridiculous tied up. Why did he go along with this? Maybe it was because he thought he would get to come at some point.

 

Why did his edict for slow get taken so seriously? Steve is usually all for right to the main course. He underestimated Steve's patience. Never again.

 

Steve chuckles. Laying back down on his stomach between Danny's legs and lifting his hips up to trace his tongue along the route he has mapped out down there.

 

His husband does _finally_ deem to open him up further, getting his talented tongue into the foray along with his finger. “Give the man a prize.” Danny rasps, arching up his back at the sensation of Steve eating him out. Steve hums which makes Danny try to shuffle his body down toward him. It's not quite enough.  

 

The headboard creaks when his body tries to move closer. He groans in irritation at that.

 

Steve bends his knees back further with his hands. Tongue doing most of the work now. Spearing him. It sends sparks up Danny's spine, lighting him up and making him exhale sharply. His arms are falling asleep, prickling at the nerves.

 

It is a strange sensation. He can't really feel his arms that well anymore, it ratchets up the intensity he feels in his lower half so it's all he can really focus on. The rest of him feels like it is falling apart at the seams. He really wants to grab at Steve's head and make him pick up the speed. “Please?” He begs hoarsely. “Faster.”

 

“Mmm-hmmm.” Steve hums in assent, turning his head to bite at his ass then licking up his inner thigh. He knows Steve has a thing for marks. The tattoo of Danny's name stark black on Steve's chest is a testament to that now. But seriously. Danny is going to look like he has the plague after this he is covered in marks now thanks to his ridiculous husband.

 

He could cry. He really could when Steve swallows him down and gets three fingers in him. Noises are happening that he cannot be entirely convinced are coming from him. Steve's mouth is perfect. Danny can slowly fuck up into it. His fingers are perfect. And. . .

 

Yeah. He said all that stuff out loud. Steve hums pleasantly around him, and Danny thrusts up again feeling like a live wire and comes. Hard. Exquisite relief flooding his system.

 

He groans as his body flops uselessly against the bed. His shoulders burn with the ache. He is loose as a noodle, muscles still twitching pleasantly in aftershocks. “I will never come like that again. That's it. You broke me, babe. M' no good anymore.”

 

“What a shame.” Steve sniggers, wiping his mouth with his forearm. “I'll have to find some other use for you.” His husband crawls over to the headboard to untie him. Steve pulls his arms down which feels amazing. Steve massages at his wrists, working his way up to his shoulders. Pressing in with fingers, rubbing soothingly in small circles.

 

Danny watches him, and enjoying the feeling of his hands. “I didn't know you were such a good masseuse. You may have another career waiting for you back home.”

 

“You think?” Steve grins down at him, giving him a wink. Danny hums in agreement. Falling asleep.

 

He wakes up in segments after his nap feeling very happy and comfortable in the soft bed. The tv is on, but he can't quite decide what Steve is watching. Something smells amazing though.

 

Eventually he gains the energy to rouse himself, sitting up in bed. He spies a long tan arm hanging over the love seat. Bare legs kicked out one side.

 

Danny drags on his sweat pants and walks quietly over to the lounge and peer down at his husband. Who looks up innocently at him with a sandwich in his mouth. Smiling crookedly with food sticking out. A green smoothie on the coffee table next to some perfectly good whiskey. The better drink out of the two.

 

“So this is what you get up to when I'm passed out?”  Danny accuses lightly.

 

“Almost always.” Steve smiles like a dork. Wagging his eyebrows suggestively. It works though because Danny hoists himself over the back of the love seat to straddle his wayward husband. Steve snakes his arm up his side to the nape of his neck, playing with the hair there. Danny lowers himself to take a bite of Steve's toasted sandwich.

 

Steve scowls, moving the sandwich out of his reach. “I got one for you. Give that back.”  Steve complains.

 

Danny sticks his tongue out to show the partially chewed up food. And is slightly disturbed to see that Steve looks like he is considering this option. Danny quickly chews and swallows.

 

“Too late.” Danny says and moves to lay on top of Steve. It is weird to him that Steve does not care when he lays on top of him since the man is not especially fond of cuddling. Because in Danny's book, this counts as cuddling. He settles, ducking his head under his husband's chin. Steve rests his hand on his lower back, and continues to eat from the other one.

 

Steve is watching some old war movie. It's in black and white. It is not one that he recognizes. But Steve seems to know some of the lines. Saying them with the actors at key parts. He dozes and Steve moves on to drink the rest of his smoothie.

 

“Where did you get that?” Danny asks lazily after some time as Steve downs the last of it.

 

“Bar downstairs.” Steve responds, rubbing his hand at Danny's back. “You want one?”

 

“No. When have I ever wanted something that looks like chilled snot?”

 

Steve chuckles, chest vibrating between them. “But it is so tasty, Danny. And good for you.”

 

“Whatever.” He lifts his head to kiss at Steve's throat. His husband puts his drink down and pulls him upward so they can make out.

 

They separate to breathe after a while. He rests his head in the crook of his husband's neck and shoulder. Taking a deep breath.

 

“I liked tying you up.” Steve tells him quietly, circling Danny's wrists loosely with his hands. “Did you like it?”

 

“Yeah.” Danny answers. He blushes hotly. He really did. “I like it that way once in a blue moon. It wasn't too much. I don't think I would like more - I mean - I like touching so.” He pauses mid-thought, tracing his fingers along Steve's collarbone. “Do you want me to tie you up some time?”

 

“No.” Comes the immediate answer. Steve turns his head to watch the tv, and Danny can't see his expression. He reaches out to trace Steve's mouth and feels the small frown there. Steve bites at his finger playfully, catching it between his teeth.

 

“That's okay. We can do what you like.” Danny agrees. He really should have known better. It makes sense Steve would not want that. He's been hung up and tortured; twice that Danny knows about, probably more. “We have a couple days left. We can do something else you like.”

 

“We already did.” Steve interlocks their hands. Playing with Danny's wedding ring.

 

“Sap.” Danny accuses. But he flushes when Steve raises a brow at him in challenge. Stupid good looking bastard.

 

“Why do you always get so embarrassed? You're the one who usually gushes.”

 

“I _do not_ gush, Steve. I am comfortable with my love, affection, and irritation for you.” Danny says poking his husband in the chest with his finger, making Steve grin. “I just forget sometimes . . . that you have those feeling for me too.”

 

“Well don't forget.”  Steve states.

 

“Okay.” Danny agrees flippantly, throwing his head back briefly, crooking his mouth in a small smile.

 

Steve leans up to kiss him.  “I love you. Don't forget.”

 

 

–

 

After their camping trip at the beginning of the honeymoon, Danny shouted for joy when he saw the master bath attached to their suite.

 

A beautiful tub - practically a jacuzzi - it is so big. He stripped right there and got a bath going. Washing off all the grime using the shower head, and then filling the tub and turning on the jets. He was genuinely upset when Steve tried to get in on his bath. Though he did relent when Steve brought him some whiskey.

 

“This is heaven. I want one of these at the house, Steve.” Danny tells him. Over a week later, the tub has still not lost its appeal with him. “The shower downstairs is great – don't get me wrong, we keep that– but we could really pimp our master bathroom upstairs with something like this.”

 

It even fits Steve. Danny had him lay down and the man fit comfortably in a reclining position.

 

Steve is currently making some sort of bubble beard from their bubble bath. The maturity level of this bath is ridiculous right now considering their age. Danny relaxes on his side of the bath and focuses on the sensation of the jet blowing out water on his back. Massaging his lower spine.

 

“Well, it might be a good idea. It would certainly cut down on our water bill.” Steve contemplates, stroking his bubble beard like a villain.

 

“Our water bill is normal. Those three minute showers you take are nonsense.”

 

Steve looks at him like Danny just said hippos could fly. “What?” Danny prompts. Those showers are complete ridiculousness.

 

“Three minutes is all you need. It's a luxury. I understand that Grace needs more time because her hair is longer. But you could _easily_ cut down on your shower time. In the Navy-”

 

“Oh, in the Navy! I forgot I lived with the Navy. Thank you for reminding me.”

 

Steve shakes his head. Losing the bubbles. “You do though. I'm still in the reserves and most of my benefits come from them. When I die, you and Grace will still have them. Just like me and Mary did when my father died.”

 

“You're not allowed to die.” Danny states indignantly. Splashing him once in defiance. Steve cocks his head at him in return.

 

“I'm older than you. I'm going to go first.” Steve says with finality like it's the easiest thing, nodding with surety. Unperturbed by the topic.

 

“What the hell is the matter with you? This is our honeymoon! What is it with this talk? I don't wanna hear that.” Danny demands, eyes widening to give Steve a hard look, shaking his head, and slapping the water with his hand to make his point. He doesn't want this conversation. It is not fun banter anymore. They were supposed to be arguing about a bathtub. A really nice bathtub.

 

“Just. . . Don't.” He mutters defiantly.

 

The water shifts, and Steve reclines next to him. Wrapping an arm around him. “I know it isn't your favorite topic.” Steve is raising his eyebrows at him. Looking at him like everything is A-okay.

 

Danny snorts in derision. “Like I can avoid worrying about it. Or thinking about it. Or assuming the worst when you do something crazy. I can't help it - not with the way you carry on at work.” It is one of the reasons he was hesitant about marrying him. All the things trying to put Steve in an early grave. Including Steve himself.

 

“I'm sorry.” Steve murmurs into his ear, drawing his head down to Danny's eye line. “I won't die for a long, long time. How about that?”

 

Danny quirks his mouth in a frown, Steve ducks in to kiss his temple. “We can get the bathtub.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How else could we have sex in the water? You won't with me in the ocean.” Steve smirks, chuckling. He runs his hand down Danny's side, gripping his hip.

 

“Too salty. And sandy.” Danny replies with a shrug. And a bitch to get out of uncomfortable places.

 

“Ah. I see.” Steve acknowledges with a grin. Danny straddles him. He is loose enough from earlier that it does not take long to get his husband inside of him. Nudging nicely at his prostate.

 

Things are just getting good when the buzzer to the front door of their suite buzzes. He stutters to a stop on top of his husband.

 

“They'll go away.” Steve murmurs, keeping his hands gripped tight on Danny's thighs.

 

“They didn't last time.” He responds, extracting himself to answer the door.

 

Danny wraps the towel hastily around his lower half and grabs one of the fluffy embroidered robes off the hook as a second layer of cover. The carpet is comfortably plush under his feet. Their little doorbell buzzes again.

 

It better not be another complimentary item again from the hotel staff. He needs to put the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle.

 

He should have looked through the peephole before opening the door. Too relaxed and at ease to think of precaution. A train could come roaring down the track right now and he would not notice. Because she is standing right there.

 

Doris McGarrett.

 

They gape at each other like stupid fishes for a long moment. His mouth opens and closes a few times.

 

“The hell are you doing here?” Danny exclaims at the same time Doris says, “Why are _you_ here?”

 

He angles his head back in incredulousness, raising his index finger to emphasize his point. “This is _my_ honeymoon. I _belong_ here.”

 

Doris barges in past him, casting around to take in her surroundings. “I thought Steve was here with Catherine - his new bride. I did not realize my intel was mixed up. I truly do apologize for that.”

 

“Danny, who is it? Send them away.” Comes his husband's distinct grumble from the bathroom. Danny can hear him exit the tub. Water sloshing.

 

He knows the very moment Doris realizes it is Steve calling for him. Her back straightens. Head tilting to the side. It would be funny if Danny wasn't so annoyed. He has never seen this woman look surprised.  Enraged.  Annoyed.  Long-suffering.  Pleased.  But never surprised.

 

Danny should warn Steve, but he honestly is at a loss for words right now. And if there was some sort of possibility that Danny was not here with her son - on their honeymoon - it is out the window now. The door to the bathroom opens and a second later Steve is past the archway into their suite's living room. Bold as brass and with a towel slung low around his hips.

 

“Mom?!”

 

They stare at each other. Danny shuts the door, and walks toward them. He sincerely wishes he could reverse this and go back to the time before his mother-in-law showed up.

 

Shit. His mother-in-law. He has one of those again.

 

Danny had asked Steve if he wanted to invite her to the wedding. Steve had gotten really quiet at the time. Like he really did not know if he did or not. Danny had sent out two invitations anyway. Both to her two known forwarding addresses.

 

Apparently she did not receive them.

 

“You-you uh . . . you married . . . each other?” Doris asks, her eyes narrow at her son, and she brings her hand to her chest. “You tattooed his name on your body?” She cries, face concerned.  Staring in bewilderment at Steve. She looks lost like she could genuinely be knocked over with a feather.

 

“Yeah. Of course.” Steve responds like it's the most obvious thing. Lurching over to grab a loose t shirt off their messy bed and hauling it quickly over his head. Scrambling to do the same with some underwear on the floor.

 

There's a beat of silence.

 

“Of course.” Doris repeats in a whisper to herself. She bites her lip, and her gaze settles blankly on Danny where he has moved to stand in the living room near the entrance to the bedroom. Next to his husband.

 

“Danno.” She says, eyes wide and settling on him instead.

 

Danny winces. It feels like Doris is evaluating him. She did this the first time they met. He didn't like it then either.

 

“Why are you here?!” Steve demands, getting his mother's attention back on him again, crossing his arms. He looks imposing looking down on her. “Why now?”

 

“I-I'll leave. I'm sorry.” She says. Shaking her head, and retreating.

 

Steve runs forward quick as a flash and grabs her forearm. And Danny is afraid for a moment that they are about to fight. Doris twists her arm around, facing him. Leaving the two McGarretts face to face.

 

“You don't get to leave yet.” Steve orders darkly. Doris whips her arm away from him. “I don't see or hear from you for two years and then you show up to _my honeymoon?_ ”

 

“Steve-”

 

“You don't get to do this! You and I were going to have a _conversation_. Do you remember that?”

 

“I remember perfectly well, Steve.” Doris tells him tersely. “I intended to have a long conversation with you about everything. But things happen. For one, I had to help your friends go underground.”

 

“And then you fell off the face of the earth like you always do.” Steve accuses. Expression dark and angry. “Do you even know what happened at the end? What he did to me? What he told me?”

 

Doris' face contorts at that like she is pain. “Steve-” She pleads.

 

“I shot him in the head so it would be over. I killed him even though he did not want to kill me. Torture me, sure - that was fine by him. Even though he thought we were _brothers_!” Steve snarls at her. “And I will _never_ regret it. He deserved to die.”

 

Doris pales. She grips the back of the love seat and leans heavily against it. Face drawn.

 

“All you do is lie and twist things to fit your needs.” Steve accuses, face dark.

 

But Doris would not be here if she did not need something. Danny walks over to his husband and puts a hand on his shoulder. Trying to be comforting. Steve turns to look at him, stern face softening.

 

“What did you come here for, Doris?” Danny asks her. “You wouldn't of showed if you didn't need something – something from Steve.”

 

Doris looks up at the ceiling. Blinking rapidly. Clearing her throat, when she looks back at them. “I'm here on an op.”

 

“Of course you are.” Steve comments, taking a step toward her. “You're always working some angle.”

 

“That's not true, Steve. The whole thing has gone sideways. My cover was blown. I can't return to my safe house.”

 

Steve turns his back on her, eyes focusing on him. “Go get dressed.” Steve tells him urgently, attempting to herd him backward to their bedroom. “We're getting out of here.”

 

“But, your mom.” Danny protests, looking over Steve's shoulder at Doris. Still leaning heavily against the couch. She seems sick. For all the problems she causes in Steve's life, all the cover ups, she is still his mother.

 

“This is _her_ problem, Danny.”

 

Doris straightens. Their eyes lock for a moment. She looks pretty pathetic right now.  And damn it, if he does not feel a little bad for her. Even if he does not especially like her.

 

“I just need some cover to get to an extraction point. The people who are searching for me are expecting a single woman, not someone in a group. It will be simple. After that I'm gone. I won't bother you.” Doris states with a small frown, looking between them.

 

Danny cocks his head to eyeball Steve. His husband's got both hands firmly on his shoulders, still trying to push him back into the bedroom. He has faint frown lines on his forehead in his concern.

 

“She's your mom, Steve.”

 

Steve closes his eyes firmly at that. Danny can feel his fingers dig into his shoulders. He doesn't think his husband is even aware of how hard he is squeezing him.

 

“Okay.”

 


	2. Planes, trains, and automobiles - not necessarily in that order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve smuggle Doris out of the country.

Explosions are not fun. Definitely not like the movies make them seem. Especially when you are in your sixties and now you get a weird ringing in your ears at random times. It's probably tinnitus. She really ought to get out of denial about it.

 

The pavement is cool against her back where Doris was thrown to the ground. Her ears ringing. She rolls to her side and gets up in a crouch behind a car parked on the street . Shaking her head distractedly to rid her self of the damned persistent ringing.

 

The deserted office not five yards in front of her is engulfed in flames. Crackling with fire. She looks to her right. Her comrade in this op has a gaping wound on his head, collapsed on the sidewalk. He was closer to the building than she was. His eyes are open and unseeing: dead.

 

Doris is finally convinced her cover is blown. Not that she didn't have her suspicions before.

 

She has to get moving.

 

Two unknown agents are following her brisk pace. She ducks into a cafe, and can hear the piercing sounds of sirens creeping closer.

 

She ducks into the back hallway and is able to carefully snag a scarf and a light coat, exchanging it for the one she was wearing. She exits through the back door as the front door's bell rings, signaling more potential customers.

 

She loses them in the alley. But it is a near thing. The cab she hails is prompt thank goodness.

 

The first destination she gives has the flowerpot placed on the left of the stoop indicating that their cover is blown. As is the second. The presence of the coroner's van makes that readily apparent. She has the cabbie drop her at a library she is familiar enough with. She can contact her handler from there.

 

“It is awfully foggy this morning.” _The mission is blown._

 

“So sorry to hear that.” Doris responds curtly, rolling her eyes. Hard. It is so obvious the mission is blown. Partly because of the literal explosion. “Have you gotten in touch with dear Rosalind?” _What are my directives?_

 

“Still trying to connect with Rosalind, but everyone else has R.S.V.P'd.” _Casualties. Evacuate._

 

“Oh, shoot.”She knew that already. Please. She isn't some young pup. “Is she still on her cruise then? Maybe she hasn't gotten to check her mail?”

 

“That's possible. She's was going to arrive at the airport yesterday. Hopefully she had her cane. She has such difficulty walking anymore. I'm sure she would have checked her mail first thing.” _Retrieve data. Destroy the rest. Caution. Under enemy observation. No aid will be given._

 

“Keep me updated.”

 

Doris disassembles her cell phone and leaves it in the trash. She wraps her scarf around her head and tucks in some errant red strands.

 

It is time for some help. It is unlikely she can pull this off entirely on her own with her co-operatives gone. She never intended on bothering her son. The most she had considered was glimpsing him from a distance to observe him happy on his honeymoon.

 

It is hard to believe her little boy is married now. She can still vividly remember when Steve was so concerned about cooties in the first grade. He was adorable. She had begun to formulate some concrete plans to take a vacation to visit him and his new bride. Offer her belated congratulations and get back in touch with her son. In Hawaii. Back home.

 

Doris sighs to herself. Some plans are better left forgotten. She is going to need some help to get the data and leave undetected. Her son and his new wife are absolutely up to the task. Skilled as they are. The question is will they help? She believes Catherine will.

 

It is pretty easy to track her son down. It normally is.

 

Danny Williams looks rumpled and at ease in his fluffy robe when he opens the door. Smiling comfortably, making his light blue eyes crinkle genially. His face falls the moment he realizes it's her.

 

Damn.

 

Bad intel. That is just her luck for this op. It goes with the pattern at the very least. She hopes Danny will help her anyway. He may not be ideal to help her leave the country, but Danny is far from an unskilled civilian. He is a good friend to her son after all. Steve considers him and his little girl part of his ohana.

 

A better friend than that as it turns out to her immediate consternation. If the tattoo on her son's chest and the shiny, new rings on both their hands are anything to go by.  She can feel a headache building around her temples.

 

It is a funny thing when you have children. No matter how you come to have them. You would do anything for them. Anything.

 

At least, that is what it feels like. It is an all consuming feeling at that level of devotion. A great ache in your heart from how much you care. The reality is you will do what you are able. What causes the least amount of damage. What helps them the most and keeps them happy.

 

In Doris' experience, those efforts often go straight out the window.

 

 

\--

 

 

“No, no, nope, never, bad idea.” Danny dissents, shaking his head. He stands a little closer to his husband to block the wind making him shiver in his coat. Him, Steve, and Doris are standing at a queue to board the train due to stop here soon.

 

The wind has considerably picked up and it looks like rain is in their near future. This is not a good day for spycraft in Danny's opinion. Looking over at his companions they seem at well practiced ease standing beside him in their coats and scarves. The epitome of cool. Doris' hair dyed darker, matching Steve's color, they look more like mother and son this way.

 

Why did he feel bad for this woman? He could be in bed with his new husband right now. Or eating some delicious pastries from the bakery by their hotel. Or both. His warm feelings for his own mother must have clouded his judgment. His heart is too big. That is probably why it is pounding so hard in his chest.

 

“You were the one who wanted to help her.” Steve accuses with raised eyebrows, criticism obvious.

 

Danny gives him a scathing look. “Clearly I was wrong. My great, good will has gotten me in over my head _again._ Because boarding public transportation – in a foreign country – carrying weapons is a _terrible_ idea.” Danny whispers harshly up to his husband.

 

He had refused to carry a gun though he permitted a stun gun that his mother-in-law gave him. Doris and Steve have a gun each concealed on them at present. Danny _so_ does not need to be detained in a foreign country. He has a daughter. He will not be doing that again even if it is Canada.

 

And yet. He is involved.

 

“It is imperative that I get that data before they have a chance to upend these cars at the next station and find out where it is. And they will seeing as they have been able to track every agent involved in this op. It is a matter of safety for dozens of active agents around the world. It's a national security matter.”

 

“But why this train?” Danny asks her.

 

“It has been a meeting point for a few years now. Valuable information is recorded and hidden in a panel in the third car. In a couple of months it would have been shut down and returned to Langley. It makes several stops along its transit. And it is not uncommon to see business types or tourists mixed in with the locals here. People traveling through the provinces. It was ideal for our purposes.”

 

“I didn't realize I was stuck in some strange noir drama.” Danny comments sarcastically. Hands in the pockets of his jacket to keep out the cold.

 

Steve chuckles and nudges him with his elbow. “It is sort of romantic.”

 

Doris eyes the two of them curiously at that. Danny watches Steve turn his head sharply from him to his mother's gaze. Posture stiffening ever so slightly like he is daring her to say something negative. Danny wonders what expression he is giving her. Doris appears neutral at the moment and instead looks over at the train coming to a stop before them.

 

They board the train without being tackled on the departure platform by security which is a tremendous relief to Danny. He had been working steadily on his plan of action for when Steve inevitably got arrested here.

 

Instead he lets out a deep sigh of decompression when he sits down in their booth. First step complete: board the train undetected. Steve moves in beside him, crowding him against the window. Doris takes the seat across from them, arranging herself daintily, successfully pretending to be someone's docile, middle aged mother.

 

Maybe in his dreams.

 

The shrill whistle from the locomotive issues, and they are on their way. A couple and their mother heading east. Nothing to see here. Completely boring.

 

Steve orders them drinks. Danny sips at his coffee and attempts to focus on not being suspicious in any manner.

 

“So,” Doris begins, drawing out the word, stirring her drink with her coffee straw. She glances up and waves a hand between them meaningfully, quirking the side of her mouth. “When did _this_ start up?”

 

He feels himself blush slightly at that, ears reddening, remembering with clarity how Steve looked so intensely at him that night on the beach before they kissed the first time. How much of a shock it was to his system.

 

“Ah. Over a year ago. We uh . . . became a couple then. We were both single at the same time so . . .” Danny trails off with a tight, half smile, scratching the back of his neck. It is essentially what he told his own parents so many months ago. And he knows that is what Steve says too when asked about them. He casts a look over at his husband who is subtly scanning the rest of the car with his eyes.

 

“You guys don't waste any time then, huh?” Doris raises her brows at him, returning a small smile of her own.

 

He gives her half shrug. Steve and him have known each other for years. Some would say they took an excruciatingly long time to get together. “I guess that depends on how you look at it--”

 

“It looks like two people who rushed to the alter. The Steve _I_ know would never have done that.”

 

“The Steve _you_ know? How long have you been gone again - this time?” Danny gives her an incredulous look, putting his hand up. “There was nothing _rushed_ about us. Not that I have to justify anything about our relationship to you of all people.”

 

“I know my son.” She returns.

 

Steve puts his drink down then with an impressive thud for a Styrofoam cup and cuts in, leaning forward in his seat. “Then you know my decision to marry him is very serious then. Don't play cute right now, Doris.”

 

“I'm hardly ever cute, Steve.” Doris demurs. Narrowing her eyes at him.

 

“Finish your drink.” Steve orders with finality. “In fifteen minutes you get up to ostensibly go to the restroom and this whole thing begins.”

 

“I just wanted to know a little more about your new marriage, Steve. Your new husband is a bit of a surprise to me. We have some time here. I thought we could talk. You wanted to talk.”

 

Steve huffs. Danny looks intently at his drink before him. How is this going to go? The air is poignant between the two McGarretts.

 

“I want to be honest with you, Steve.” Doris tells him, breaking the silence.

 

Steve sits up at that, back straightening. “Okay. Let's talk then.” He taps the table once with his index finger, expression serious. “Who was Wo Fat to you? Did Dad know that you took care of him when he was a kid? Why did you hide it?”

 

Doris winces. Maybe she didn't expect Steve to jump right into it. “I think you are aware of what he was to me. I took care of him for the first few years of his life. I was his guardian.”

 

“He was your son.” Steve accuses, shifting forward in his seat. The light dims as the train passes through denser forest, making it difficult for him to see their expressions for a moment.

 

“Yes.” Doris says defiantly in shadow. “Whatever he became. Whatever tragedies he caused. He was my responsibility. A child I tried to care for after _I_ killed his poor, defenseless mother. I'm afraid I did more harm than good when it came to him. I will always regret that.”

 

There is a tense silence. Light streams in when they exit the forest. Doris takes a drink from her coffee and after a while clears her throat.

 

“When I met your father I wanted to put a lot of pain behind me. John never knew about me and my work. He certainly did not know about the boy I cared for. Not until it was his misfortune to know about him.”

 

Danny watches Steve take that in. His face stony. They would probably be shouting if they weren't trying to remain undetected right now.

 

“Why didn't you come back after you helped Kono and Adam escape?” Steve questions quietly.

 

Doris sighs. “Things got tricky. My old contact called in a big favor in exchange for hiding your friends. And a sort of domino effect happened. That is what doing what I do is like sometimes.”

 

“You're still a bad liar, Doris. Half truths don't help you that much, you know.”

 

Doris tilts her head at that, but her expression flickers back and forth from hurt to neutral. “When I get the flash drive back. I'm going to scramble everything that remains. You and Danny leave me then.”

 

“Perfect. Sounds good.” Steve replies brusquely, averting his gaze to casually watch a group pass them on the aisle to the next car.

 

There are a few delightfully tense minutes in which Doris does indeed drink her coffee with gusto. And Danny becomes increasing doubtful of the success of this plan, fidgeting with his cup.

 

He wonders how strict the laws are here for espionage. Of course, that's the least of his worries if the people trying to kill Doris are around.

 

Steve suddenly wraps his hand around Danny's wrist under the table and leans toward him. “If I'm not back when the lights come on. I want you to go back to the hotel and book the quickest flight back to Honolulu.”

 

Danny scowls at him, eyeing him. “No way. I'm not leaving here without you.” That is 100% not going to happen. They are leaving together.

 

“Danny.” Steve intones with his lofty know-it-all voice, turning more toward him in their booth. He's got his halfway to full blown SEAL face on. “I have to provide a distraction and I don't need to worry about you while I'm up front.”

 

“You don't need to worry about me ever. Period. It is _me_ that needs to worry about you!” He will probably have to save him - like fucking always. “Let me help.” He asserts.

 

Steve turns back to sit properly in his seat, lips in a thin line. “Just do as I say, please?” His husband squeezes his wrist where he is still holding on to him.

 

Danny's whole head practically rolls with his eyes. He catches Doris watching them again. He feels jittery due to the state of his anxiety and how completely over he is about Steve trying to tell him what to do. “Yeah, sure.” He acquiesces.

 

For now.

 

Doris vacates her seat and heads to the restrooms with her bag in hand. Steve departs not even a minute later heading to the car containing the generator to make his distraction.

 

Danny sits. Leans back in his seat to watch the landscape steadily pass him. Taps his fingers on the table before him.

 

The lights flicker and go out a minute later.

 

 _Pardon our technical difficulties. Power will be resumed shortly._ The robotic, feminine announcer explains and repeats the message in French.

 

It is definitely not part of the plan when the train screeches to a stop. Jarring people in the cars. Danny glances at his watch. The next stop is not for another few minutes.

 

He is _supposed_ to stay in the booth and wait for Steve to return. He waits. First five minutes. Then another. But the train was not expected to stop either. Passengers are looking around and beginning to stand in the aisle or exit the car. Asking questions to each other in different languages.

 

Danny purposefully does not think about it when he exits the car heading toward the front of the train where he knows Doris went. If something has gone wrong he wants to be where Steve is most likely to be.

 

Passengers are milling around, asking questions to each other, and moving between cars in the few he passes through. He certainly does not stand out to anyone as he passes.

 

Not that he can tell anyway.

 

Danny makes his way forward through the cars. There is plenty of confusion with passengers asking staff why they are stopped. Why the power is out. It is too easy to work his way to the cars at the front of the train. The ones that should be empty before the locomotive car at the front.

 

He eases the door shut to the fourth car just as the train screeches back to life. Doris has entered down the long, wide aisle opposite him and is casually placing something in her bag.

 

Doris cocks her head at him and meets him in the middle.

 

A weird thing happens then. It reminds him of one of those flash mobs that were popular for a while. But eerier. Everyone in the cab is so still, staring at the two of them. It makes the air go out of his lungs in surprise. There are five people that he can see staring intently at them. All casually dressed and positioned around them. One breaks the intense quiet to lock the entrance to the cars behind them with a clunk of the mechanical lock.

 

Doris clutches at his elbow, pinching him with her nails. It gives him goose bumps.

 

Danny was afraid of this happening. Not this specifically of course – just in general for all the possibilities of awfulness he opened himself up to when he opened his big, fat mouth and told his husband they should help Doris escape.

 

Because he does not know how to engage these guys. He has exactly zero authority here. Armed only with a stun gun and whatever arsenal Doris has packing right now. And his mother-in-law appears to be nearly ready to utilize Steve's favorite method: smash and bang. Danny can see the vein in her forehead slowly twitching away from his position beside her.

 

Maybe it's not so surprising when Doris takes the offense like a gymnast launching off her vault . It really shouldn't shock him at all. This is the woman who raised Steve. And she has some ass kicking moves accordingly. She fakes out the one nearest them and sweeps the legs out from under him. Already moving to the next.

 

The lights flicker ominously again and the robotic speaker is saying . . . something. The train isn't stopping though. But honestly, he is not paying the most attention. He uses his stun gun to nail one assailant making him fall back comically. Hands twitching. Eyes wide.

 

He loses track of Doris for a moment. There is plenty of grunts of pain and shouts. He gets a good punch in by popping the next assailant in the jaw, dislodging it. Making the man's eyes roll back in his head in pain, jaw hanging haphazardly to the side.

 

“Danny!” He hears Doris warn shrilly behind him. He ducks down in response swiveling around as someone gets thrown past him.

 

But then he gets grabbed by the back of his coat and he goes tumbling down with the next. Flailing a bit, and hitting the grated floor of the aisle beneath him. He rolls them both and aims for the kidneys with his fists. Earning a hit to his head in the process, but he injures his opponent. The man retreats a few steps and they assess each other with grimaces.

 

The man tries to fake him out, and they both connect when they hit each other. No fucking around this time. He can feel himself wince where his ribs were hit. He gets his arm around the guys neck, twisting it until the guy's body goes lax.

 

Adrenaline is rushing him when he hears a definite thud against the lock door to the car. He can see angry train security guards trying to unlock it through the small window. A whistle is ringing, signaling the trains entrance into the city. He ducks a hit from the man he stunned earlier and kicks him back into a booth.

 

“PUT THAT GUN AWAY DO YOU WANT US ALL SHOT BY RICHOCET!” A man yells at one point. And Danny hears a click of a gun being unloaded and watches the clip go skittering across the floor.

 

Doris is swinging a nightstick and neatly taking out the man before her. The only woman in the group rushes her and Danny pushes the woman into the wall head first.

 

“Thanks,” Doris tells him succinctly with a nod.

 

The largest window to the car shudders once and breaks the next instant when it is shot out. Danny, Doris and two of the remaining assailants hit the ground on instinct as the bullet flies around. When he looks up he sees a rather large man heft himself in. Obviously bleeding, though from where Danny is not sure.

 

He is completely unsurprised to see his husband flip himself in feet first through the broken window a moment later. Landing on a table in a booth and grinning like a maniac.

 

Steve spots him almost immediately and gives him this _look_. Danny wants to roll his eyes to the heavens because Steve is obviously both relieved and annoyed with him for moving from their booth.

 

“What are you waiting for!?” Danny screams at his husband as one of the remaining fighters moves in to attack. Steve listens to him for once and tackles the guy. Taking them down.

 

He is able to throw back his next opponent when he hears a gun shot. Then another. And the clangs of the ricochet. Steve and Doris are both armed so he hopes it was one of them doing the shooting. But there is at least one other gun in the mix that he knows of.

 

The way Doris falls back though would indicate otherwise.

 

It is absurd they way she sits down so carefully on the bench in one of the booths. Like nothing is wrong. She is holding her shoulder with a frown. Pulling her hand away he can see already where the blood is quickly seeping out.

 

“Oh, goddammit. What the hell else can happen?” She mutters to herself.

 

It is the second time he has ever seen her shocked. A mix of anger to it this time.

 

The majority of their assailants are groaning on the ground now. The guy whose jaw he dislocated is perfectly still – out for the count. Steve's putting zip ties on the wrists of the guy who just shot Doris. Expression thunderous.

 

“Time to go.” Steve tells him with a raspy voice.

 

Danny almost forgot that security was trying to get through the door. He can focus his hearing now on the repetitive noise of them attempting to break it down.

 

Steve pulls Doris up, scanning the room around him. There is a door that is an emergency exit. One that can only be opened from the inside. Danny pushes back the bolt locking it in place. Swinging the door open. The train is on the outskirts of the town they need. But they have not really slowed that much. A whistle from the locomotive issues again.

 

“You first, Danno.” Steve prompts. Nudging him forward with his hand. Doris is leaning heavily on his side. Looking a bit dazed and pale.

 

“Alright. Alright. Just – just give me a sec.” Danny says, shaking his head in wonder at the situation. He picks a spot ahead of them and hits the ground beside the train, keeping his stride. He turns and watches Steve and Doris make their exit a few yards away from him.

 

Danny jogs toward them. Doris is shaking her head up at Steve.

 

“The extraction point is about twenty-five miles from here. I have to get there on time otherwise I will not have a way out.”

 

“You need a hospital.”

 

“They would have eliminated me there even without the flash drive. Now that I have it more will come for me if I stay here. I need to get to the extraction. Besides, it didn't hit an artery.”

 

“Well what do you propose we do?!” Danny demands of her.

 

Doris frowns at him. “The rendezvous is scheduled in nearly an hour. We need transportation. I will have to stuff my wound until a better solution comes along.”

 

 

–

 

 

Three miles down the road, Steve is able to unlock and hot wire a vehicle. They tumble into the car. The tires screech as Steve guns it out.

 

Danny's got long tweezers and some isopropyl alcohol from the emergency kit he found in the trunk of the car. Doris is reclined far back on the passenger seat with her arm pulled through the collar of her shirt leaving her shoulder bare and sluggishly bleeding. He gets to work. Trying to remember all the tips Grace's Aloha Girls camp leader taught him that night they were trapped in the shed about treating gun shot wounds.

 

He pours the sanitizer over her shoulder, Doris hisses through her teeth at the pain. Brows furrowed. He gets the first bullet out and tosses it over his shoulder to the cab floor. He turns to go after the seconds and meets her pained, frustrated gaze. She looks miserable.

 

“What happened to _I'd rather get kicked in the face with a golf shoe_ than marry again _?_ Huh?” She questions with a tight, pained expression.

 

Oh she wants to play that game? He remembers things too.

 

“ _Don't you want your daughter to see you in a healthy relationship?”_ Danny snarks right back at her, plunging the tweezers in again after the second bullet. His mother-in-law bites her free hand, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

“And by the way, it is a healthy relationship.” Danny adds.

 

The car jerks harshly to the left, making him nearly lose his precarious balance. Gripping the passenger seat. “Slow down! I'm doing something here!”

 

Steve glances over distractedly. “You're doing fine.”

 

“I'd be doing better if you'd _slow down!_ We can't speed here! Do you want to get pulled over?”

 

“We're not gonna get pulled over, Danny.” Steve assures him sounding too confident for his liking.

 

Danny pulls the second slug out and lets it fall to the side with the tweezers. Pours more sanitizer over her shoulder and layers on gauze for a bandage, taping it securely. He takes off the bloody gloves, and wipes his sweaty forehead, leaning back in the back seat. He earned this break.

 

Doris turns in her seat decisively to face Steve, pulling her arm back into her shirt. “What happened to Catherine? I really liked her. You two seemed so serious. I thought that was going to go the distance.”

 

“We were serious.” Steve grinds out. Turning the wheel harshly to go down a back road. “But it didn't work out - which by the way - is for the best. . . I know you liked her.”

 

“She was perfect for you.”

 

“Ultimately, no. She wasn't, Mom.” Steve retorts, pulling them into park.

 

Granted Doris is having a bad day. But so is Danny. So rude. He was the one who said they should help her. What a fool he was.

 

Is a fool.

 

“Well gee, _Danny_.” He mocks in a higher pitch, imitating Doris' voice. “I'm _so_ sorry for interrupting your honeymoon. Thanks ever so much for pulling those slugs out of my shoulder and helping me to steal back a flash drive and flee the country. What would I do without you? Bleed more?”

 

Steve snorts at that. Doris scowls. And they all exit the vehicle.

 

The extraction is further into the countryside. Doris tells them to expect a bush plane used for tourists.

 

The location is deserted save for them. It would be rather picturesque if they weren't attempting to smuggle someone out of the country and were on the run from a hit squad.

 

Doris appears to be waning. Leaning heavily against one of the trees surround the clearing. His husband and him stand near her, close together.

 

He and Steve exchange a look, glancing over to her. Steve seems to be considering her.

 

“You can leave me now if you need.” Doris remarks gazing off into the distance.

 

Danny looks to Steve to see what he wants to do. His husband is biting the inside of his cheek in thought. “We've seen you through this far.” Steve remarks.

 

She chuckles at that until laughter bursts out of her. Hysterical.

 

Danny wonders if she is loopy from the blood loss. Probably. He personally, will be very happy when this little adventure is over. McGarretts are fucking nuts.

 

Her laughter calms down some, and she looks over to them, wiping at her eyes. “I am sorry that I put a damper on this honeymoon.”

 

Danny huffs, and blows a stray hair out of his face. It is nice to hear an apology after all this. Steve knocks their shoulders together. Gives him a small smile and a wink.

 

“I remember when my mother-in-law would visit. It always caused a commotion in our lives. She _hated_ me. She was the only person I ever wondered if she knew who I really was. What I did in my life. The woman was a menace. But she loved you, Steve. You may not remember. But she did.”

 

Doris seems to catch herself. Biting the corner of her lip. And gazing at them again.

 

“Your father would like that you ended up with a cop, Steve. He'd think it funny. I don't even think he would bat an eye about the husband part. John was always so accepting. So kind.”

 

“As opposed to you.” Steve comments.

 

Doris grimaces, and continues quietly. “I'm sure you know he can't give you the things someone else could. You need a spouse that will compliment you.”

 

Okay. The plane can come at any time now. Danny looks to the sky in hopes he will spy it.

 

“What do you mean?” Steve thunders in reply, looming darkly over her. “He has given me _everything._ There is nothing else.”

 

But Doris does not stand down. She juts her chin out.

 

“Your career in the Navy is not at a stand still, Steve. You know that. 5-0 is proof that you are going to go further. You may even be an admiral one day. Danny is not something the Navy will want. They will give honors and advancements to others because of him.”

 

“I don't _care_!They don't get a say on who I marry anymore. I would have lived with Danny anyway. Even if DADT wasn't repealed.”

 

“That is complete foolishness, Steve. You love the Navy.”

 

“I do. Very much. It's given me purpose. But I love Danny more.”

 

Oh. Danny freezes where he is standing. Really? He had not known that one. He thought that he was a close second.

 

“Really?” He didn't mean to say it. Question it out loud. He wishes he could take it back.

 

Steve pivots back toward him. “Yes really. Is that so shocking?!”

 

“Yes.” He and Doris say in unison. They frown at each other then. Steve grips his arm though and Danny turns his attention back to him. Steve's face earnest and close.

 

“Well you are more important - Gracie and you.” Steve says, nodding surely to himself. He is so close Danny can feel the exhale of his breath. “I love you. Don't forget.”

 

It is with great relief that a plane can be heard coming toward the clearing. He and Steve look up at the same time as it begins to land near them, buffeting the air around them.

 

The propellers are still rotating when the door is propped open and a man gestures urgently to Doris.

 

After all that effort. After everything in the last five hours. Danny is amazed to see Doris pause with her bag in hand where she stands in the clearing between the two parties. She turns in an about face, and walks briskly back toward them at the edge of the clearing.

 

“Steve, I want you to be happy.” She tells Steve urgently, eyes reproachful. “Whatever that happiness entails. I know you may not believe me. But if there is one truthful thing I can tell you - it's that.”

 

His husband's arms are crossed. Frown deep on his impassive face, making him seem older. Steve has that thousand yard stare on that freaks Danny out a little bit. Danny wonders if he ought to give them a bit of space and backs up a few paces.

 

Doris frowns, but continues. “I love you, Steve.” She implores and goes to hug him. Steve loosens his arms a bit, allowing his mother's embrace, and pats her once on the shoulder in return.

 

She releases him to take a step back. Looking hard at Steve for a long moment, mouth twitching once at the corner in a small attempt at a smile for her son.

 

Doris approaches him then. Danny searches her eyes to see what she wants from him. This woman who does not like him very well.

 

“Take care of my boy, Danny.” Doris pats him hesitantly on the shoulder. Smile tremulous. “I know you always do. . . But please.”

 

“Yeah. Of course.” Danny responds nonplussed. He was going to anyway. What does it hurt to promise her that?

 

She nods quickly then, blinking her eyes rapidly, and for an absurd moment Danny thinks she might cry. But then she is Doris again. Cool and collected. In control.

 

Doris turns on her heel and reaches out to graze the tips of her fingers over his husband's coat sleeve. She shoulders her bag on her good side and heads to the plane.

 

 

–

 

 

“ _Aloha! I know you and Steve are probably distracted but, brah, but call me back.”_

 

“ _Seriously, Danny, it's been four hours. You've usually sent me something by now. Hit me up.”_

 

Danny really meant to take a picture when they were on the train. Send it to Kono as their daily proof of life. But he was a little more preoccupied by the hit squad and smuggling his mother-in-law out of the country. Looking through his phone he hesitantly clicks on the next few messages and cringes. Danny can see Steve's grin widden when Kono's tone switches from kidding to 5-0 seriousness. Danny sighs resignedly.

 

“ _Danny! We had a deal. Proof of life every day! Steve's not answering either. What's up?”_

 

“ _I'm giving you thirty minutes and then I'm getting Grover to call his contacts to check in on you.”_

 

Steve is laughing now. Packing their bags hastily on the bed so they can get the hell out of town. He calls their concerned friend.

 

She is less than amused.

 

“ _You were literally thirty seconds away from having people sent to find your bodies.”_

 

“I appreciate that. You are a paragon of friendship, my dear. What would I do without you?”

 

“ _I want to know what was so distracting to you that you couldn't at least text. McGarrett never distracted you that much before. He finally bringing his A game?”_

 

“Kono – honestly – it's a long story. I'll tell you all about it when we get home. Yeah . . . Yeah. Thank you for checking on us. Love you, babe. See you soon.”

 

Steve's got their bags piled at the front. And Danny runs around the bedroom doing a quick check for any remaining items.

 

“C'mon. C'mon. Danny. Please. I've evacuated from plenty of places. We're good. Let's go.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. I'm ready.” Danny agrees. Hurrying to join them. Feeling for his wallet, passport, and phone in his pocket.

 

He snags his husband by the collar at the door. Steve cocks his head at him before bending down to kiss him like he wants.

 

“Now we can go home.” Danny tells him, cuffing him lightly. Steve smiles in return like a goof.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY got this part out. Apologies for the lateness. Not beta read. Any errors are my own. Thanks for the interest, it is much appreciated.
> 
> Cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> A two-part time stamp. It is adorable that I think I can do one shots in this series anymore. Not beta read. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
